


Дикая собака динго, или Повесть о первой любви

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternative Universe - USSR, Multi, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Апрель 1957 года. После реабилитации Сириус Блэк возвращается в город, где прошла его юность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дикая собака динго, или Повесть о первой любви

**Author's Note:**

> Советское немагическое АУ. Таймлайн - апрель 1957 года. АУ относительно возраста персонажей: Гарри родился, когда Джеймсу и Лили было не 20, а 23 года, Сириус провел в заключении не 12, а 16 лет. Канонная смерть персонажа.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2015
> 
> Как всегда, спасибо моей дорогой бете, Rhaina

Когда Гарик рассказал ему — после уроков, по дороге домой, — Родька ушам не поверил.

— Дядька? Какой еще дядька? Откуда он взялся? 

Гарик старательно протирал очки:

— Откуда сейчас все берутся? Реабилитировали. И он не родной, а вроде как отца лучший друг, почти что брат. На финской вместе воевали. И учились тоже.

— Не слабо, — присвистнул Родька. — Вот это новость так новость! А как он тебя нашел? Через Дурневых?

— Через Волкова, — Гарик неуверенно улыбнулся. — Он у них остановился, у Рэма Леонидовича. Они и с ним друзья со школы, а Антонина ему не то сестра двоюродная, не то племянница. — Он огляделся. — Только ты на всякий случай никому…

— Что я, дурак, что ли?

Про реабилитацию Родька, конечно, слышал. И про культ личности, и про Двадцатый съезд — совсем недавно, на собственной кухне. Отец вдруг принес водки, хотя отродясь не пил, его и на заводе всегда в пример ставили. Поздно ночью Родька проснулся и услышал, как мать уговаривает отца ложиться, а тот устало повторяет: «Как же мы могли, Маша? Чему верили? Враг народа, эх…». Только сейчас он подумал — не про Гарькиного ли дядьку отец говорил? Город маленький, все на заводе вкалывают, все друг друга знают.

— Ты его видел уже? И что он сказал? — вопросы посыпались как из дырявого мешка.

— Видел. Звал к себе жить, как восемнадцать исполнится, — ответил Гарик, и Родька покивал сочувственно: самому ему восемнадцать стукнуло месяц назад, а самостоятельности как не было, так и нет, за все отчитывайся, как раньше. — Да только куда? У него до войны была квартира в «дворянском гнезде»…

Родька снова покивал: «дворянским гнездом» назывались дома для руководства завода. Внутри он не был, но мимо ходил, конечно, глазел через кованую ограду на нарядные клумбы, свежевыкрашенные скамейки и главную достопримечательность — фонтан, вокруг которого толстые каменные пацанята держали в руках толстых рыб, а у тех изо рта брызгали струи воды. 

— Родители у него еще до войны умерли, младший брат пропал без вести, ну и вот… Он и приехал-то узнать, что ему сейчас положено, как реабилитированному… и ко мне, конечно.

— А тетка твоя? — спросил Родька. — Она что?

Гарик усмехнулся:

— Эх, жаль, тебя не было. Он ей так спокойно: «Ну, здравствуй, Пелагея. Узнаешь?»

— Пелагея?!

— Зашибенно, да? Полиной, выходит, она сама себя назвала. А он дальше: «Чьи это на тебе серьги, Пелагея? Думаешь, я не помню, кому их на свадьбу дарили?» Она к тому времени опомнилась: «Ты докажи, что не мои, уголовник поганый!», а он: «Зачем мне доказывать? Я пятнадцать лет с лишком отмотал, мне уже без разницы, мокрухой больше, мокрухой меньше». Ну и вот. Пошли в сберкассу и сберкнижку мне оформили на предъявителя — все, что они из моей пенсии за родителей прикарманили. Теперь на билет точно хватит, хоть в Москву поезжай!

Родька вздохнул. За друга он был еще как рад, но самому ему после десятилетки светило разве что училище при заводе. То ли дело старшие братья: Вилен закончил горный, Кирилл — ветеринарный техникум, трое еще учились. Женька, младшая, вообще собиралась в артистки. А он? В школе говорили — никаких способностей, одна лень, прямая дорога на производство. Если только по спортивной линии пойти…

Остановились у поворота: одному нужно было сворачивать на Бирючиновую, другому идти дальше, на Распорную — считай, на окраину. 

— Слушай, — Гарик поправил обмотанную изолентой дужку очков. — Он меня спрашивал, как я тут жил, я ему рассказал… и про вас тоже. И он того… познакомиться хочет, говорит, верный друг дорогого стоит.

Тут пришел Родькин черед краснеть:

— Хорош друг… Я же тогда на собрании, когда тебя прорабатывали, так и не заступился, промолчал.

— Зато и не клеймил, как некоторые. Ты ведь правда думал, что я ту контрольную на стол после уроков подложил, так? А ошибиться всякий может. В общем, сегодня в пять. Придешь?

— А Герка? Она тоже?

— Спрашиваешь!

— Вот ты почему ее провожать не пошел! — догадался Родька. — Хотел со мной поговорить? А ей все раньше рассказал, да?

— Не обижаешься?

— Да брось ты! Что я, не понимаю?

С Геркой-Гертрудой они подружились еще первоклассниками, да так и проходили все десять без малого лет втроем. Как их только не звали: и тремя богатырями, и тремя мушкетерами, кое-кто пытался обозвать тремя толстяками, но номер не прошел: все — и Гарик, и Родька, и Герка — были кожа да кости. Они и после уроков собирались едва ли не всякий день, чаще у Ласкиных, у Родьки. К Гарику из-за тетки Полины лишний раз заходить не хотелось, а у Герки родители были не кто-нибудь, а зубные врачи, и дружбы единственной дочери с заводскими не одобряли, хоть виду не показывали.

Но сама Герка была своя в доску. Год назад, когда она пришла однажды не в старом платье, а новом, цветастом (Женька сказала, крепдешиновом) и не с косой, а стриженая, Родька так удивился, что решил — влюблен. Неделю ходил счастливый, радовался, что у него все как у людей, а потом понял: кроме дружбы, ничего ему от Герки не надо. Сейчас смотрел, как Гарик провожает ее после школы, несет портфель, подкладывает в парту ветку сирени или карамельку в цветной бумажке, и понимал — вот это любовь. Куда ему…

— Ладно, — ответил он поскорее, обрывая ненужные мысли. — Приду.

— И своим привет от него передавай, — добавил Гарик. — Они вроде как тоже знакомы были.

— От кого привет-то?

— От Сергея Чернова. 

***

Матери дома не было — ушла на рынок. Женька по вторникам ходила в ДК, в театральный кружок. На столе Родьку ждала записка с перечнем дел: принести воды из колонки, полить огород, покормить кур. На уроки времени не оставалось, но они могли подождать и до вечера. Куда интереснее было думать про свалившегося им на голову дядьку. Гарик осиротел без малого в два года. Историю эту в городе знали все: Яков и Лилия Гончаровы, работники заводского конструкторского бюро, были злодейски убиты иностранными агентами, стремившимися похитить секретные чертежи. Откуда дома у Гончаровых могли взяться какие-то чертежи, Родька никогда не задумывался, а сейчас вдруг удивился. А еще Чернов этот! Где он был, когда все случилось? Вот бы расспросить! 

Он почистил ботинки, расчесался, даже расправил складки под ремнем на школьной куртке: все же в гости идет! Посмотрел на старое пальто — ну его! Весна в этом году ранняя, не замерзнет и так! Нахлобучил кепку и выскочил из дома. 

Где жили Волковы, Родька помнил хорошо; да что там, половина класса знала. Рэм Леонидыч пару лет назад вел у них физику и прямо на первом уроке сказал, что приходить к нему с вопросами можно и нужно, и нечего стесняться. Родька тогда получил годовую четверку, мать обрадовалась, только ненадолго: через год Волков ушел. Говорили, что по здоровью — все же участник войны, инвалид, — но шепотом передавали, что подсидел его Безобразов, учитель химии, позавидовал, что ученики за Волковым хвостом ходят, и написал куда следует, что инвалиду с контузией в школе не место.

Мать — она, кажется, знала в городе всех — Волкова очень жалела и привечала, и Антонину нарочно приглашала по тем же дням, что и его, а уж как радовалась, когда они поженились!

Открыл ему сам Рэм Леонидыч:

— А, Родион, заходи! Сейчас друзей твоих дождемся и будем чай пить. С шоколадными конфетами!

— Их нет еще? — испугался Родька. — Может, я там подожду? — и ткнул на дверь.

— Давай-ка, брат, без глупостей.

Волков подтолкнул его в спину. Коридор был длинный, как кишка, но дверь на кухню в двух шагах от входной, удобно. Кроме Волковых, в квартире жила еще мать Антонины, Ариадна Сигизмундовна, седая и строгая. Говорили, что она из бывших и чуть ли не родня прежним хозяевам завода… это что же, и Гариков дядька, выходит, тоже? Додумать Родька не успел: его уже сажали за стол.

— Здрасьте, Антонина Федоровна, — пробормотал он скороговоркой.

Она махнула рукой:

— Да сколько можно? Какая я тебе Федоровна? 

Антонина ему нравилась — боевая. Она и работала не где-нибудь, а в уголовном розыске. С маленьким Федькой, названным в честь погибшего на войне деда, сидела Ариадна Сигизмундовна, и это всем было на руку, потому что имелся в квартире еще один жилец, Лучников, по дворовому прозвищу Вонючка, пьяница и дебошир, которого одна Ариадна Сигизмундовна и могла утихомирить. 

Сейчас Лучникова за столом, ясное дело, не было: наверняка опять шарахался по пивным, тряс медалью «За победу над Японией» да клянчил выпивку.

Родька смущенно огляделся. Рэм Леонидович кивнул ему:

— Ну, как дела? Что в школе?

Выглядел он помолодевшим, счастливым, улыбался широко.

— Отстань от парня, — весело сказала Антонина. — Больно ему интересно про школу! Эх, — она потянулась и взъерошила Родьке волосы, — мне бы такие кудри, рыжие! И почему нельзя раз — и поменять цвет? И нос заодно!

— Научатся когда-нибудь, — подмигнул Рэм Леонидыч. — Краску особую изобретут… О, — вдруг обернулся он, — а мы уж заждались!

Родька всегда поражался, как Рэм Леонидович умудряется слышать на уроках любую подсказку, подходить бесшумно, выхватывая шпаргалку из-под руки, и однажды не удержался, спросил.

— Так я же в разведке служил, — объяснил Волков спокойно. — Мне положено.

Родька тоже обернулся, удивившись, что не слышал стука. Но вместо Гарика и Герки в дверях стоял незнакомый человек — высокий, в белой рубахе нараспашку, он вытирал голову вафельным полотенцем, так что лица вовсе не было видно.  
— Бродяга, у нас гости, — улыбнулся Рэм Леонидыч.

Человек отнял полотенце, повесил на спинку стула и взглянул на Родьку. Глаза у него были такие синие, что Родька даже заморгал — может, почудилось? И вдруг понял, кто это.

— Гости — это хорошо, — голос был хриплый, будто простуженный. — Только какой же это гость? Это свой. Ласкин, верно? — спросил он у Родьки.

Тот вскочил, но тут же постарался вести себя солидно.

— Родион. 

— Чернов. Сергей. Зови Серым или Бродягой, я привык. И… спасибо тебе за Гарика. Говорят, он и жил у вас?

Родька замотал головой:

— Какое там! Только летом, когда Дурневы уезжали на курорт. А так его не пускали, только последний год лучше стало.

— Ну, вы-то пустили бы? То-то и оно. 

— Дядя Сережа, — позвала от плиты Антонина. — Ты бы застегнулся, сейчас девочка придет.

— Девочка? Девочка — это хорошо. — Чернов взялся за пуговицы и вдруг подмигнул Родьке. — Особенно если дружбы не отменяет.

— Промазал, — улыбнулся Рэм Леонидович. — Они с самого начала дружили втроем.

— Вон что! — Чернов покрутил головой, с волос его, густых, черных с проседью, сорвалась капля, скатилась по щеке, по шее и ниже, на смуглую грудь с синей наколкой. Родьку бросило в жар. Уши заполыхали, он отодвинулся на стуле, глупо надеясь, что никто не заметит, и тут, на его счастье, в дверь постучали. Антонина метнулась открывать, впустила Гарика с Геркой, все зашумели, принялись здороваться, рассаживаться. 

Родька перевел дух: пронесло. Никогда ему не было так страшно и стыдно. Чуть не попался, чуть не выдал себя, еще бы минута — и конец, хоть в петлю лезь… В ушах шумело, голова шла кругом. Он не сразу заметил, как Герка что-то спросила, а Чернов начал отвечать — хрипло, негромко:

— Статья пятьдесят восьмая — один, шесть и семь. — И на ее задыхающееся «А как же?» невесело усмехнулся. — Не знаю. Сам понять не могу. На меня ведь убийство вешали, — он кивнул на Гарика. — Вот его родителей. Не то я сам их убил, не то навел какого-то шпиона, который хотел взорвать завод и разработки похитить. Били, конечно, но я ничего не подписывал, пока не нарисовался у них свидетель.

Он посмотрел на Волкова:

— Петька Питомцев, наш школьный дружок. Все таскался за нами, а нам что — жалко, что ли? Уроки вместе делали, в волейбол играли…

Рэм Леонидыч сокрушенно покачал головой:

— Моя вина. Я тогда первый сказал — пусть с нами ходит, если хочет.

— Как же, твоя! Я-то его получше знал, он и на командирские курсы поступал с нами… А перед самой финской исчез. Как сквозь землю провалился. Искали, конечно, мать вся извелась, он у нее один был. Так и не нашли — а тут смотри-ка, всплыл. Оказывается, в контрразведку подался, герой невидимого фронта. С самого начала, оказывается, меня подозревал. Следил, рапорты писал. А враг народа Сергей Чернов его, суку, выследил и злодейски убил.

Антонина укоризненно охнула. 

— Как? — пробормотал Гарик. — Зачем ему? За что?

— Я так думаю, что из зависти. Или из трусости: форму красивую носить хотелось, а под пули лезть — не очень. Вот и отрабатывал, а заодно счеты сводил. Почему меня в живых оставили, не расстреляли, не знаю, но сам понимаешь, послали в места не столь отдаленные. Темное это дело, Гарька, — он растрепал и без того взлохмаченные черные волосы. — Может, когда-нибудь все и выяснится, а пока… Только вины я с себя снять не могу. Решил, раз Джим с Лилькой из-за меня погибли, пусть наказывают.

— Джим? 

— Дурацкая кличка, а вот, привязалась. Он на каком-то празднике Есенина читал, «Дай, Джим, на счастье лапу мне» — оттуда и пошло.

— А потом что? — тихо спросила Герка.

— А потом наш Петька опять воскрес, — заговорил Рэм Леонидыч. — Фото напечатали в газете — то ли в «Северном шахтере», то ли в «Горняке Заполярья»: старший сержант охраны П. И. Питомцев получает благодарность от командования. И Бродяга…

— Сообщил? — опять не удержалась Герка. — Что этот Питомцев жив?

— Да если бы! — Волков даже стукнул кулаком по столу, так что зазвенели ложки. — Имя свое решил оправдать! Сбежать додумался, сам хотел во всем разобраться! Не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло: накануне свалился с воспалением легких, а в больнице какой-то приятель догадался, выспросил мой адрес и написал. 

— В общем, если бы не Лунатик, я бы с вами сейчас чай не пил, а гнил бы где-нибудь в тундре, — закончил Чернов. — И нечего тут! — прикрикнул он на Волкова, собравшегося заговорить. — Ты мне найди таких, кто тогда сомневался. Не найдешь, не было их! А начал бы ты добиваться правды, только сам бы сгинул. 

— Давайте-ка еще чаю, — после паузы заговорила Антонина, но Герка взглянула вдруг на ходики, что висели над столом, и испуганно вскрикнула:

— Ой, идти надо! Скоро мама с папой придут, а я…

Все сразу засобирались. Родька уже пришел в себя, смог даже спросить у Гарика:

— Ты к нам сегодня? Или к тетке?

— К вам. Только провожу, хорошо?

— Тогда в дом не заходи, сразу на чердак лезь, лады?

Пока одевались, Родьку вдруг отозвал в сторону Рэм Леонидыч:

— Мне Гера сказала, у тебя с физикой неважно? Так ты приходи, подтянем. Скажем, в среду днем, я после ночной буду. 

— Правда? Можно?

— Нужно! — Волков похлопал его по плечу. — А быстро справимся — успеем партию-другую сгонять.

Родька совсем успокоился, улыбнулся даже.

— Спасибо! 

И поскорее рванул домой.

***

Обычно Родька перебирался на чердак ближе к лету, но в этом году терпения у него хватило только до весенних каникул. Мать вдруг решила, что Женька уже выросла и ей необходима отдельная комната. Выгородили угол по соседству с родительской спальней, Родькину кровать передвинули за печь, к близнецам, и спать он с тех пор почти перестал. Не потому, что они могли выкинуть что угодно — они, само собой, и выкидывали. Подкладывали ему репей в ботинки и стекловату под майку, пробовали мазать зубной пастой или привязывать за волосы к металлической спинке: тогда он молча кидался в драку и огребал, конечно. А однажды воткнули ему, все-таки заснувшему, между пальцев кусок газеты и подожгли. Родька тогда, ошалев спросонья, заметался и едва не спалил дом. Тут уж не выдержал даже отец, которого редко что могло пронять. Вытащил ремень, отходил обоих, а потом, устало оглядев разоренную, воняющую дымом комнату, покачал головой:

— И правда, скорее бы в армию, может, там вам мозги вправят.

Мать ему ни слова не возразила, только кивнула. И Родьке тоже, когда он потащил матрас на чердак. После сам сколотил себе табуретку, взамен стола приспособил подоконник, вместе с Гариком заволок наверх металлическую сетку с кровати. И зажил. Достал даже веревочную лестницу, которую они сделали еще пацанами, проверил — годится. Мать поглядывала молча, потом отдала пару старых пальто, совсем уже негодных, несколько раз перелицованных, и почти новое лоскутное одеяло. 

И только тогда, оставшись один, он смог облегченно вздохнуть: не заметили. Не узнали, не заподозрили в том, за что сам себя ненавидел, старался преодолеть, перевоспитаться, поставить голову на место. Днем получалось: уроки, волейбол до упаду, друзья, зарядка, ледяная вода из ведра. А ночью одолевали сны, похабные, жаркие, стыдные до слез. Парни — кроме разве Гарика, но с ним и так все было ясно, — хвастались напропалую, кто говорил правду, кто врал, а что мог сказать Родька? Что видел во сне голого физрука Виктора Станиславовича? И хорошо бы только видел, так ведь еще и трогал, и тот его трогал в ответ — так, что утром приходилось по-быстрому застирывать простыню? 

Уезжать надо, вдруг понял он, топая к дому по ухабистой, темной Распорной. Сегодня пронесло, а завтра? Здесь оставаться — только родителей позорить, им-то за что? Они не виноваты, что он такой урод получился… 

Мать, увидев его, подняла голову от швейной машинки, всплеснула руками:

— Опять раздетый ходишь!

— Да тепло, мам!

— Есть будешь? Там картошка осталась…

— Не надо, я чай пил.

— У кого это? — подозрительно спросила она. — Не хватало еще, чтобы ты к кому-то за стол набивался!

— Не набивался я никуда! — он вспомнил, что Чернов просил передавать привет, даже рот раскрыл — и не смог выговорить. Вообще не мог о нем говорить, будто сказать означало признаться во всем. — Я у Волковых был, — выпалил Родька. — Рэм Леонидыч сказал, можно к нему ходить заниматься, вот и…

— У Волковых? — мать бросила вертеть ручку старенького «Зингера», заулыбалась. — Как там маленький?

— Спал. Я не видел.

— В другой раз пойдешь к ним, скажи, я свеженьких яичек для Тони передам.

— Ага, — закивал Родька и сбежал на чердак.

Гарик явился поздно. Его Родька не боялся: спал Гарик — из пушки не разбудишь. Тетка вечно заставляла его вставать ни свет ни заря, так что, оказавшись у Ласкиных, бедняга наверстывал упущенное.

— Ну что? — спросил он, скинув куртку и отдышавшись. — Как он тебе? Ты подумай — все это выдержать, перенести! Вот только, — он озабоченно нахмурился, — Герка говорит, ему теперь трудно будет — отвык. Помогать нужно. Тут нам придется подсобить, вроде как взять шефство. Вот ты с Рэм Леонидычем будешь в шахматы играть, и его тоже зови. Идет?

***

Уроки пришлось делать утром. Родька придавил будильник подушкой, спустился в огород, к припасенному с вечера ведру холодной воды, охая, опрокинул его на себя и влез обратно — будить Гарика. Тот вяло отмахивался, лез с головой под одеяло, а Родька не слишком и старался, вспоминал сегодняшний сон. Вместо физрука — как он втайне и ждал — приснился ему Чернов: они вдвоем неслись куда-то на мотоцикле, блестящем, черном, как в кино. Родька сидел сзади, обхватив Чернова обеими руками и прижимаясь всем телом, а тот кричал что-то да жал на газ. Гарик кое-как продрал глаза и, спасибо ему, дал скатать письменные, даже химию, которую они с Геркой делали вчера вместе. Родька нарочно посадил в одном месте кляксу, в другом сделал ошибку: Безобразов, гад, несколько раз лепил ему даже не двойки — колы, добавляя ниже красными чернилами: «Списывал!». Устные кое-как проглядел на переменах, на большой даже на обед не пошел, как чувствовал: Марина Робертовна, литераторша, вызвала к доске. 

— Я же говорила, — шепотом сказала Герка: сидели они вот уж десять лет за одной партой, а Гарик сзади, с Колькой Долгопятовым. 

— Можешь ведь, если захочешь! Сегодня давай с нами, и без разговоров!

— Ага.

Он запихал учебники и тетради — сумка грозила вот-вот развалиться, надо было как-то дотянуть оставшиеся два месяца, — собрался уже уходить, и вдруг услышал:

— Ласкин, ты куда это?

Посмотрел и глазам не поверил: с ним заговорила первая красавица класса, Лада Бурова.

— Как куда? — ляпнул Родька. — Домой!

— Тебе, между прочим, Филипп Филиппыч сказал зайти. Про какие-то там соревнования.

— Ничего он мне не говорил, — начал Родька, но Бурова перебила:

— Мне говорил, а я передаю.

Герка фыркнула, довольно громко. Но идти надо было — Филипп Филиппыч, математик, отвечал заодно и за шахматы и часто подкидывал какие-нибудь интересные задачки, называя при этом Родьку Ласкером и пророча звание пусть не чемпиона мира, то уж чемпиона города точно. Это означало первый взрослый разряд, при поступлении в вуз могло пригодиться.

Родька похлопал по пустому животу, поспорил с Геркой, доказав ей, что лучше заниматься у него на чердаке, а не у нее в квартире, пусть даже родителей там не будет, и побрел к двери.

— Ласкин, погоди. 

Он оглянулся: опять Бурова. Ну чего привязалась?

— Я тоже туда иду.

— А тебе зачем? — спросил он, глядя сверху вниз на светлые кудряшки и аккуратный пробор. — Ты же не играешь.

Она покачала головой:

— Какой же ты глупый. Я насчет хора.

Точно. Он и забыл, что Филипп Филиппыч с хором что-то репетировал к выпускному. Мимо прошествовал Маловеров из «Б»-класса, удивленно покосился — сначала на Бурову, потом на Родьку, — и того вдруг осенило. Если Бурова идет с ним рядом, можно же сделать вид! Да тот же Маловеров завтра всем раструбит, и никто не сможет даже подумать…

— Давай портфель понесу, — сказал он быстро.

Бурова взглянула на него, хлопнула ресницами, и Родька чуть не расхохотался: вспомнил, как пару лет назад Женька училась строить глазки — корчила страшные рожи, бормоча: «В угол, на нос, на предмет». У Буровой получалось, может, и получше, но все равно смешно.

— А потом ты куда? — спросил он, сам не зная зачем: его будто несло по течению, и сопротивляться не было ни сил, ни охоты.

— Потом к Светлане Петровне, на домоводство, — ответила Бурова, будто в вопросе ничего особенного не было. — Мы с Патимат, знаешь, придумали всем учителям сделать подарки: вышить салфетки с пожеланиями на будущее и…

Добравшись до кабинета математики, он окончательно решил, что Гарику повезло. Не то чтобы он раньше недооценивал Герку, но с девчонками никогда особо не разговаривал, кроме Женьки, а с той что взять — сестра! 

Филипп Филиппыч, маленький и горбатый, похлопал Родьку по локтю — выше не доставал, — объявил, что через неделю городской турнир и надо готовиться, выслушал и покивал: с Волковым — очень хорошо! Велел повторить дебюты и наконец-то отпустил.

Домой Родька летел бегом: есть хотелось зверски. Но на кухне вместо кастрюли с супом и сковороды с жареной на подсолнечном масле картошкой его встретило возмущенное:

— Ты почему мне вчера не сказал?..

— Чего не сказал? — попятился он.

— Что Сережка Чернов вернулся!

От «Сережки» бросило в краску, но мать не заметила, уселась на табуретку и подперла рукой щеку:

— Мне Роза из булочной рассказывала, сама чуть не плакала. И я вместе с ней. Прав отец — всему мы верили! И я за всеми, нет бы мне-то, дуре, своей головой подумать!

— Как это? — выдавил Родька.

— А вот так! Думаешь, почему из Удальцовых, из моей родни, никого не осталось, кроме тети Маруси? Куда мои братья подевались? Туда и подевались, что расстреляли их! И что я, по-твоему, должна была верить, что Борис с Гришей — враги народа? А про Чернова поверила, хоть и знала, что их с Джимом, с Гончаровым то есть, водой не разольешь… С Гончаровыми мы соседями были, а Сережка у них дневал и ночевал, вот как Гарик у нас. Только Гарик-то вправду сирота, а тот при живых родителях никому был не нужен…

Родька слушал раскрыв рот — мать никогда еще так с ним не говорила. Да и видела ли она его?

— Вся округа от них стонала. Меня, помню, просили за ними присмотреть — какое там! В окно сиганут, и ищи-свищи! А к Дарье Гончаровой потом со всего города приходили жаловаться: там яблоки оборвут, там побьют кого-то, там еще... С Безобразовым, учителем вашим, вообще смертным боем бились, уж не знаю, чего не поделили… Джим-то потом выправился, как начал с Лилей гулять, а Сережка так и остался… Ох, — вдруг спохватилась она, — ты чего не наливаешь себе? Я супчик пшенный сварила…

И, пока Родька наворачивал супчик, вздохнула:

— Не знаю, что и делать: не ходить — совестно, а пойти — как в глаза-то ему смотреть? Родь, ты спроси его, когда там будешь?

— Обязательно, — пробулькал Родька, чувствуя себя дурак дураком. А что если мать наладится к Волковым в среду вместе с ним? Этого допустить было никак нельзя.

***

Уроков на завтра было немного. Герка заставила их написать сочинение, заданное аж к субботе, погоняла по датам, повторяя, как им повезло — в прошлом году экзамен по истории вовсе отменили, — послала Родьку вниз за чайником. Уселась по-турецки на матрасе, макая в чашку кусок колотого сахара, и вдруг заявила:

— Бурова, конечно, симпатичная, но с ней же говорить не о чем! У них с Патимат все мысли только о тряпках и о прическах, никаких других интересов! Есть же, — она неприязненно поглядела на ухмыляющегося Гарика, потом на Родьку, — есть же девушки, у которых в голове не наряды и не сплетни, вот, например, Добронравова Лена из девятого «В»…

— Добронравова? — не выдержал Родька. — Да она же чокнутая!

— Как вам не стыдно! Если девушка не любит танцы и не гоняется за модой, она сразу чокнутая?! Да на ней одной вся стенгазета держится! Ты читал, какие она пишет заметки? О природе, о животных…

— Так ты же их критиковала, — полушепотом напомнил Гарик. — Говорила — фантазии через край, а фактов не хватает. И не трогай ты его, пусть сам решает, кто ему нравится, кто нет.

Герка фыркнула в чашку, но отстала, и Родька снова с завистью поглядел на нее и на Гарика — счастливые! Все у них как надо, все правильно, а у него вечно наперекосяк.

***

О том, что Чернова дома может и не быть, Родька подумал, только выйдя на улицу. 

Перед тем он битых полчаса собирался. Отмывался до скрипа — мать после уроков все-таки заставила его лезть в погреб, перебирать оставленную для посадки картошку. Потом решал, что надеть — белую рубашку или полосатую тенниску, потом внезапно понял, на что это похоже: на то, как собирается Женька, когда ее приглашает в кино Димка Фомин. Плюнул, остался как есть, в старой ковбойке, прихватил куртку и выскочил за дверь. За два дня еще потеплело, снег почти стаял, ветер носил по улице пыль, от которой пахло летом.

Родька даже зажмурился — и вдруг остановился. Только сейчас до него дошло: у Чернова-то, наверно, дел по горло? Не станет же он целый день сидеть дома? И с жильем надо решать, и с работой… Хорошего настроения как не бывало — тошно стало до того, что он едва не повернул назад или, по крайней мере, чуть не шваркнул о ближайший забор полдесятка яиц, которые мать велела передать Антонине. Удержался. Чернов там или не Чернов, а аттестат надо было получать. И турнир выигрывать тоже.

Как всегда — за что боролся, на то и напоролся. У Рэма Леонидыча, что открыл ему дверь, вид против позавчерашнего был просто аховый. Родька уже знал, что это последствия контузии, и хотел было спросить, не отменяется ли занятие, но Волков махнул рукой:  
— Проходи. Да не смотри так, все уже нормально.

Кухня была пуста, посуда аккуратно отодвинута в сторону. Оставалось только сесть и вытащить учебник.

— Ну, как успехи?

— В воскресенье играю, — сообщил Родька, — на городе.

— Тогда, может, и в субботу заглянешь? Но сначала давай-ка физику. — Рэм Леонидович взглянул на часы. — Что у вас сейчас по программе? Оптика?

Родька уныло кивнул.

Они разобрали тему и со скрипом дорешивали уже последнюю, пятую по счету задачу, когда щелкнул замок, хлопнула дверь и спустя секунду на кухню ворвался Чернов.

— Лунатик, я… А, Родион, привет! Ну что, еще месяц, и буду я уже не зэка и даже не гражданин, а товарищ Чернов. Паспорт получу! Тех-то, что меня сажал, ни одного не увидел, а новые ве-е-жливые! Хотя председатель комиссии вроде ничего мужик. Кандалов — знаешь такого? 

Рэм Леонидович кивнул:

— Слышал. Говорят, честный.

— Обещал с жилплощадью разобраться, пока вот выдал, — Чернов помахал какой-то бумажкой, — ордер на место в общаге.

— Ты с ума сошел? Какая общага?

Чернов взглянул на Родьку, потом на разложенные на столе учебники.

— Давайте доучивайтесь, я пока чаю согрею.

— Ты, Бродяга, не виляй, об ордере твоем еще отдельный разговор будет. А с физикой мы уже заканчиваем, — сказал Волков, заглядывая в тетрадь. — Разобрался, Родион?

— Ага.

— Тогда у меня просьба: сыграйте пока с Бродягой, а я дойду до молочной кухни. За полчаса обернусь, идет? 

— Что, Ариадна опять барыню из себя строит? — усмехнулся Чернов. Рэм Леонидыч пожал плечами:

— Федя и так весь день на ней. Ну, справитесь? Родион, обязательно меня дождись, посмотрим, что еще стоит повторить перед турниром.

Родька ошеломленно закивал.

— Турнир? — спросил Чернов. — Среди старших классов?

— Бери выше — городской! Родион у нас по второму взрослому играет, чемпион школы!

***

Родька расставил фигуры. Руки тряслись, белая пешка укатилась под стол. Чернов легко нагнулся, подхватил ее, второй рукой подцепил со стола черную и, покрутив, вытянул перед собой сжатые кулаки:

— В какой?

Родька таращился на его руки, потом, точно ныряя с обрыва, ткнул пальцем в правую:

— Вот!

Дотронулся. Кончик пальца словно опалило огнем. Родька растерянно посмотрел на него и только потом — на белую пешку, которую протягивал ему Чернов.

— Все как положено, Чернову черные. Ну, посмотрим, на что ты способен! Не обижайся только, никак не думал, что ты шахматист. Вот в футбол там или в волейбол…

— Никто не думает, — буркнул Родька. — Им же хуже.

— Обиделся все-таки? Ну, прости, друг. А как так вышло, что ты стал играть? В школе научили?

— Раньше, — Родька упорно смотрел на доску. Венскую партию он играл всего раз или два, и понятия не имел, с чего сейчас вспомнил именно ее. — Дед учил. В школе потом уже.

— А кто сейчас шахматный кружок ведет?

— Филипп Филиппыч.

— Филинков? Все еще? Как он, жив-здоров? Я ведь тоже к нему ходил, только недолго, не по мне это — на одном месте сидеть. 

— Вы же умеете играть, — осторожно заметил Родька.

— Я после научился. Учителя хорошие были — там, — он мотнул головой, черная прядь упала на лоб, и Родька уставился на нее как завороженный. — У нас кого только не было, вот и шахматисты тоже. Меня сам Холодкевич учил, слыхал?

— Не-а.

— О том и речь. И его позабыли, и еще стольких… — он откинул волосы со лба, побарабанил пальцами по столу и передвинул коня. — Ладно, давай о чем-нибудь повеселее. Вот что, расскажи-ка мне про Гарьку? Я расспрашивал, но из него — я уж понял — лишнего слова не вытянешь. «Все нормально» да «Все хорошо» — и весь сказ. Вы же с первого класса друзья? Мы вон с его батей как сели первого сентября за одну парту — так все десять лет…

Родька подумал, переставил слона на С4, прокашлялся.

— Нас еще на линейке в пару поставили.

— Переплюнули нас, значит? 

— То есть мы сами встали, — поправился Родька. — С Гариком сначала Маловеров хотел встать, есть у нас один такой…

— Маловеров? — Чернов удивленно вскинул брови. — Сын Люциана? Как его — забыл?

— Драгомир, — Родька скривился.

— Яблочко от яблоньки, значит? Ясно. И что ему от Гарика было нужно?

— Что всем. С ним… с Гариком, многие хотели сидеть, — начал Родька, удивляясь, что с Черновым оказалось так легко разговаривать. — Про его родителей все знали. И… это же Маловеров — ему вечно все надо под себя подгрести. А Гарик сказал, что не сядет… он в людях разбирается будь здоров! Так Маловеров со злости даже в другой класс перешел!

— Вот тоже свезло с родней, — проговорил Чернов, решительно делая еще один ход конем. Поднял голову, встретил недоумевающий Родькин взгляд. — Жена Маловерова и Ариадна — родные сестры, не знал? Мои, стало быть, кузины… Ну а дальше? Рэм говорил, вы втроем…

— Это уже потом, — Родька двинул ферзя. — Мы к седьмому ноября готовились, я стих учил, никак не мог запомнить, а Герка меня поправляла — она все стихи наизусть знала! За всех! Я ей сказал, чтоб отстала, а она обиделась и убежала на улицу, прямо так, без пальто. Мы потом пошли ее искать, смотрим, она бежит и орет, а за ней какой-то здоровый тип… Мы на него, Гарик как прыгнет — и ему в нос, а я камень подобрал, кинул — в голову попал. Он — брык, и лег. Потом сказали, это приезжий какой-то напился и с катушек съехал. Нам даже благодарность объявили за храбрость! Перед всей школой! — договорил Родька и тотчас пожалел, что так разболтался. Чернов в нем и так-то сопляка видел, не взрослого, а теперь тем более…

Тот и вправду посмеивался:

— Герои как есть. А когда у них с Гариком… закрутилось?

— Летом еще, — Родька не хотел, а вздохнул.

— Да уж, знакомо. — Чернов снова усмехнулся, но как-то невесело. — Но какие твои годы… есть ведь, наверно, на примете кто-нибудь?

Родьке опять стало жарко. На секунду он подумал даже сказать про Бурову, но как-то мимоходом, несерьезно, и смог только выдавить:

— Нет.

— Ну так будет. Лет через пять… или нет, через десять, пожалуй, если жив буду — напомню!

— Через десять? — выпалил Родька. Чернов действительно сказал, что через десять лет они будут… не дружить пусть, но разговаривать?

— Ну да. Планы-то у тебя какие? На будущее?

— Уеду, — Родьку несло. — Куда-нибудь далеко. Во Владивосток! — откуда этот Владивосток выскочил, он и сам не знал. — Матросом пойду на корабль!

Чернов покачал головой:

— Горячку-то не пори. Если Гарька тебе друг, и Гертруда тоже, радоваться за них надо, а не бежать куда глаза глядят. От себя не убежишь.

— Что? — Родька вдруг понял: а ведь действительно! Если уедет, то не только от родителей, но и от Гарика с Геркой. Как же он один? А Чернов-то, похоже, решил, что Родька из-за этого хочет уехать? — Я не… не из-за них! Я просто! 

— Не из-за них так не из-за них, — Чернов взглянул на него — Родька просто чувствовал, как пылают уши. — Доигрывать будем?

— А? Ага… — Родька, окончательно запутавшись, чей сейчас ход, потянулся за ферзем — и наткнулся на руку Чернова, протянутую на долю секунды раньше. И замер, чувствуя под ладонью шершавую на суставах кожу, выступающие жилы, живое тепло. Сердце ударило раз и другой, Родька отдернулся, схватил ферзя…

— Ты куда это? — проговорил Чернов и перехватил его, заставляя разжать пальцы и поставить фигуру. — Ход-то мой!

— А-а-а… — вместо слов из горла вырвался слабый сип. Сейчас… сейчас Чернов все поймет и… выгонит его, или обругает, или даже… сам-то он пострадал безвинно, но Родька — Родька настоящий преступник, и если Чернов на него заявит, все…

— Мух не лови! — голос звучал как ни в чем не бывало. — Ходить собираешься?

За спиной хлопнула дверь.

***

Он вывалился из квартиры Волковых, чудом не оставив портфель и куртку. «Голову не забудь», — часто повторяла ему мать. Вот, сейчас было самое оно. Родька плюхнулся на ступеньку, вцепился обеими руками в волосы. Ну и дурак же, ну и дурак! За спиной у него кто-то кашлянул, он едва не подпрыгнул, но тут же сообразил: это в квартире, внутри.

— Про Питомцева не забыл узнать? — спросил Рэм Леонидыч. 

— Не забыл. — От голоса Чернова в груди опять екнуло. — Не хотел при парне. Сдриснул наш Петруша. Как жареным запахло, в бега подался. В чем был: расчета не брал, военный билет оставил, зато казенное оружие прихватил. Считай, расписался, что виноват.

— В розыск объявили?

— Угу. Да только поди найди его, тайга большая.

— Не думаю, — Волков заговорил тише, и Родьке пришлось навострить уши. — Бегать просто так ему резона нет. Если он куда и подался, то сюда, к нам. К Владимирскому под крылышко.

— К Владимирскому? Он что — жив?!

— Живехонек. На пенсии, на горкомовской даче квартирует, к Маловерову в гости захаживает. ЗИС ему оставили служебный.

Чернов присвистнул:

— Вот же Кащей бессмертный! Берию сняли, а этому хоть бы что!

— Лекции читает — и на заводе, и в школах, делится воспоминаниями. Старый большевик, а как же! — Родька просто видел, как нехорошо усмехается Волков. — Доктор технических наук, между прочим. И тема закрытая, ни публикаций, ничего.

— Сука, — сквозь зубы бросил Чернов. — Диссертация, значит? Интересное кино… Может, ребятам про него все-таки сказать?

— Не стоит. Сами приглядим.

— Во-о-овремя я вернулся, — протянул Чернов.

Внизу хлопнула подъездная дверь, застучали шаги. Родька рванулся, скатился по лестнице и только на улице перевел дух. 

Ребятам, значит, не говорить? Ну, это мы еще посмотрим!

***

Гарик с Геркой ждали его на чердаке с таким невинным видом, что было ясно: дело нечисто. Родька нарочно шумнул внизу, чтобы предупредить их и не увидеть чего лишнего. Попутно напугал Женьку, которая у себя за ширмой делала уроки, а услышав, вылетела и наорала.

— Гер, — начал Родька, ввалившись на чердак и поспешно расстегивая куртку. — Кто такой Владимирский, знаешь?

— Какой еще Владимирский? Ты что, не ходил к Рэму Леонидовичу?

— Ходил я, — отмахнулся он. — Владимирский, старик какой-то, на горкомовской даче живет.

— Родион, — Герка страдальчески поморщилась. — Ты вообще чем-нибудь интересуешься, кроме шахмат и своей Буровой? Этот Владимирский, между прочим, на заводе был первым секретарем парткома. Орденоносец, герой Гражданской войны. Он же к нам приходил, рассказывал, неужели не помните?

— А что такое? — вмешался Гарик. — Почему ты спросил?

Шпильку про Бурову Родька решил не замечать и сразу перешел к делу.

— Ясно, будем начеку, — выслушав, подытожил Гарик. — Фото этого Владимирского, наверно, легко найти, в библиотеке можно посмотреть, в подшивках. Непонятно, при чем тут его докторская диссертация, но разберемся. С Питомцевым сложнее.

— Ничего сложного, — Герка задрала подбородок. — В школьном музее хранятся фотографии всех выпусков. Но, по-моему, это все глупости. Сергея Орестовича уже реабилитировали. — Родька не сразу понял, что речь идет про Чернова. — Ловить преступников — дело милиции, а милиция, как я понимаю, уже в курсе. 

— Мое дело, — твердо сказал Гарик. — Я эту гниду, если увижу, сам…

— Что сам?! — взвилась Герка. — Я тебе не позволю…

— Гера, — тихо сказал Гарик. — Не надо.

Она умолкла, но смотрела так, что Родьке хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Обещаю, — снова заговорил Гарик, — на рожон зря не лезть. Но знать я должен …

— Ну ладно. — Будто одолжение сделала, подумал Родька. — Посмотрю. Но! Заниматься будем каждый день — до экзаменов меньше двух месяцев! Вот ты, Родион, физику сделал, а остальное? Химию?

— Завтра же ее нет! 

— Зато послезавтра есть! И если ты половину времени будешь тратить на шахматы, то опять получишь двойку, и Безобразов…

— Не половину, я к Рэм Леонидычу только в субботу. А можем, кстати, и шахматами вместе… 

— Ну уж нет, — скривилась Герка. Родька хмыкнул: проигрывать она никогда не любила и оттого шахматы терпела кое-как. — А еще ваш волейбол! Ведь пойдете сегодня?

— Селянинова! — голосом классной, Марины Робертовны, прогнусавил Родька. — Разве вы не знаете, что советский человек должен быть гармонично развит? Физкультура вам жизненно необходима!

— Тьфу на тебя, — сказала она. — Все, делаем химию.

Родька полез в сумку.

— А дневник заполнил? — строго спросила Герка. — Доставай, заодно запишешь все.

Дневника не было. Он вытряхнул сумку, еще раз перебрал учебники и тетради и замер в ужасе. Оставил у Волкова! Точно, доставал посмотреть, что задали по физике, а когда убегал, забыл!

— Заберешь после волейбола, только обязательно, — велела Герка.

— Вместе сходим, — сказал Гарик.

***

В волейбол играли у школы. Родьку, одного из самых длинных — выше его был только Фомин, Женькин ухажер, — обычно ставили в защиту. Гарик пасовал. Невысокий, верткий, он успевал везде и больше всех приносил очков. К нему уже подкатывал тренер заводской команды, звал к себе, обещал сразу комнату в общаге, но ничего не добился. 

Играли в одних фуфайках, куртки скинули, хоть дело было к вечеру, — видела бы Герка! Но она ходила только на большие соревнования.

— Слушай, — сказал после игры Гарик, утирая лицо, — я тут подумал — у тетки ведь тоже могли остаться фотографии! Мамины. Они все в одном классе учились, так что этот Питомцев там должен быть. Я не спрашивал никогда, она бы и не отдала, а сейчас другое дело. 

— Да она их выбросила давно, — усомнился Родька.

— Скорей всего, — кивнул Гарик. — Но спросить-то можно! Знаешь что, я к ней сейчас забегу, узнаю, а через полчаса встретимся на углу и пойдем за дневником.

— Ладно.

Домой зайти и вправду стоило: с такой красной рожей к Волковым Родька заявиться бы не решился. По-хорошему, от них, а главное, от Чернова, вообще нужно было бы держаться подальше. Родька пообещал себе, что больше не пойдет — сегодня последний раз. Ну, если только по делу. После турнира уж точно ни ногой. Конечно, оставалась физика, но с ней можно было что-нибудь придумать, например, потерпеть Геркины объяснения, хотя у Рэм Леонидыча получалось не в пример понятнее.

Он толкнул дверь — и остановился: из-за печки, из кухни, слышался гул голосов. У матери гости? Заглянул и обмер: за столом лицом к нему рядком сидели Волков с Антониной и маленьким Федькой на руках, а напротив… Чернов. Федька мусолил сушку, отец, раскрасневшийся, веселый, рассказывал что-то, махал руками, мать поправляла праздничный полушалок… Вот это попал!

Родька хотел уже смыться, но Волков заметил его.

— Родион? Ты что же это — дневник у нас забыл! Вот мы и решили совместить приятное с полезным…

— А если бы не этот растяпа, еще бы ждали? — со смехом упрекнула мать. — Хороши!

— Гарик разве не с тобой? — спросил Волков. — Мы думали…

— К тетке пошел, — быстро ответил Родька, вовремя сообразив, что нашлась причина уйти. — Мы на углу сговорились встретиться, как раз думали к вам за дневником… Я сбегаю, скажу!

Чернов с Рэм Леонидычем переглянулись.

— Давай-ка вместе, — сказал Волков.

— Сиди уж, — Чернов вскочил. — Я схожу, вспомню, что здесь и как…

Родька не чуя ног взлетел на чердак, содрал пропотевшую фуфайку, поспешно умылся из ведра, надел ковбойку… Руки тряслись. Он поверить не мог, что вот сейчас пойдет куда-то — пусть только до угла Бирючиновой — вдвоем с Черновым. Наверняка, пока он здесь копается, уже все перерешили, хотя Рэм Леонидычу действительно сейчас не ходить бы, а прилечь…

Но никто ничего не перерешил. 

— Шапку надень, — крикнула вдогонку мать. 

Родьке было не до того: он вообще не понимал, на каком находится свете. Чернов шел в весенних сумерках так близко, что боязно было голову повернуть.

— Все как раньше, — вдруг заговорил он. — Деревья выросли, а остальное… Там на горке у нас астрономический кружок собирался. Учитель у нас был поляк, Флоренц — я слышал, его сослали потом… А сейчас смотри-ка, заросло все. Вон… — он указал вверх, и Родька послушно задрал голову, — Венера, а вон пояс Ориона. Самую яркую звезду видишь? Это Сириус. Я его на севере искал, не мог найти, потом уж узнал, что его там не видно. А сейчас увидел — все, считай, домой вернулся.

Родька, заглядевшись, споткнулся на какой-то выбоине, едва не упал.

— Вот они, звезды, — усмехнулся Чернов. — Зазеваешься — тут тебе и напомнят сразу, чтоб под ноги смотрел, а не вверх пялился. 

Родька косился на него — острый профиль, темную копну волос, быструю улыбку, — считал шаги и чувствовал, как колотится сердце.

Гарик ждал, почти невидимый в тени забора, и выступил навстречу, узнав.

— Бродяга? Ты чего?

— Они сами к нам пришли, — объяснил Родька, — и дневник принесли, а мы за тобой просто… Ну, нашел фотографии?

— Нет. Сказала, не осталось ничего.

— Не задирают вас здесь? — спросил Чернов. Теперь он шел рядом с Гариком, Родька тащился сзади, буравя взглядом затылок.

— Дураков нет к Ласкиным лезть, — хмыкнул Гарик.

— Да уж, — отозвался Чернов, — наслышан…

Сбоку, за кустами, вдруг что-то хлопнуло, просвистело.

Родька замотал головой, но понять ничего не успел: кто-то дернул его за руку, Чернов заорал:

— Ложись! — и повалился на землю, подминая под себя Гарика. — Ложись, болван!

Родька рухнул рядом, головой Чернову в плечо. Сверху снова что-то свистнуло, во дворе у соседа, старика Великанова, басом залаял волкодав Клык, ему ответили собаки с других дворов…

— Голову поднимать не смей, — услышал Родька, и сразу же — изумленные возгласы и стук шагов.

— Милиция! — визгливо выкрикнул кто-то.

*** 

С милицией, которую и вправду вызвали соседи, разбирались едва не до полуночи. Обшарили кусты, ни гильз, ни следов никаких не нашли, да как их найдешь, если снега нет? 

— Из пугача небось пальнули, — заключил усатый сержант. — А вам помстилось.

Даже показаний снимать не стали. Напрасно Антонина трясла своим удостоверением и грозила — сержант только равнодушно пожимал плечами. 

— Рапорт составим. Хулиганят, не без этого. Будем искать. Понадобится — вызовем.

— Вот что, ребятишки, — сказал Чернов на прощание. — Посидите-ка вы эти дни дома, не шлендрайте где попало. Из школы придете, и никуда.

— Герку все равно буду провожать, — отрезал Гарик. — И еще: хотите, чтобы мы дома сидели — объясните, что происходит. Мы вам не котята — в корзинку положил, молока дал и хорош.

— Смотри, как заговорил! — одобрительно заметил Чернов. Рэм Леонидович серьезно кивнул.

— Согласен. Лучше знать, с чем имеешь дело. Сейчас уже поздно, Феде давно спать пора, а завтра после уроков Бродяга вам все расскажет. Договорились?

***

Как у них в городе расходятся сплетни, Родька никогда не понимал. Утром в школе их встретили и затормошили:

— А правда, в вас стреляли вчера? Или в этого вашего, который освободился недавно? А за что?

Герка неприязненно поглядывала на любопытных, особенно на девчонок, которые так и липли к Гарику. Родьке тоже доставалось. 

— Загордился, Ласкин? — спросила его после уроков Бурова, теребя светлый локон. — Уже и тренироваться тебе не надо? Думаешь, если про тебя все говорят, так ты сразу и победил?

— Ничего я не думаю…

Родька вслед за Гариком и Геркой вышел на крыльцо, но Бурова не отставала. 

— Посмотрим, как ты в воскресенье сыграешь.

— Посмотрим? — удивился Родька. — Ты смотреть, что ли, собралась?

— Ну, если ты приглашаешь…

Узнать, с чего ей такая чушь пришла в голову, он не успел: Гарик замахал рукой, и Родька увидел, что за забором стоит Чернов.

— Он нас ждет? — растерянно спросила Герка. — Гарик?..

Тот пожал плечами:

— Выходит, так. Что-то там вчера было — настоящий выстрел или нет, я не разбираюсь, но Рэм Леонидович зря панику поднимать не станет, и Антонина тоже. 

— Если в кого-то стреляли, то наверняка в Сергея Орестовича, — вполголоса сказала Герка. — Не в нас же, в самом деле!

Уходить домой она наотрез отказалась:

— А мне, значит, ничего знать не надо? Нет уж, всем так всем!

***

— Про чертежи слух прошел не зря, — начал Чернов, когда все расселись на матрасах. — Твой батя был светлая голова, талантище, идеи девать некуда. Еще в школе ходил в радиокружок, сам передатчик собрал… А на финской, было дело, мы заблудились. Пока вышли, натерпелись, ноги поморозили, и ему втемяшилось придумать такую штуку, чтобы отовсюду можно было связаться со своими. Он мне подробно рассказывал, но я не вникал особо. Не знаю, довел он дело до конца или нет, но заявку на изобретение точно составлял. А на заводе тогда мимо Владимирского ничего не проходило. Он и директора, Корнеева, под себя подмял, и всех… От производства тогда уже давно отошел и в науку вроде больше не лез, потом раз — и вдруг докторская. И Петька Питомцев — он всем завидовал, а твоему отцу особо. Мог его Владимирский подкупить, еще как мог! Меня они спровадили куда подальше, Рэма никогда всерьез не принимали, думали, все шито-крыто, а тут…

— Но при чем тут Гарик? — спросила Герка.

— При том, что через него можно на меня надавить. Что я знаю, кому рассказывал — им неизвестно, но через семью человека достать — это они за милую душу.

— Вы же не уверены? — не унималась Герка. — Только предполагаете?

— Лучше я лишний раз ошибусь, чем снова… — Чернов мотнул головой на Гарика. — Ясно?

— А как же школа? Экзамены?

— Никуда ваши экзамены не денутся. Тебя, Гертруда, Антонина в школу проводит, а пацанов — я в крайнем случае, хотя лучше бы кто другой. Ну, к Кандалову я сходил, все расписал, может, он подсобит… Главное, по одному не гуляйте и по темноте тоже. Эти гады долго ждать не будут, где-нибудь да высунут рыло, тут мы их и накроем.

— А турнир? Родиону нужно на разряд сдавать!

— Турнир? Это в воскресенье днем? А-а-а, — Чернов махнул рукой, — пойдем на турнир и болеть будем, конечно. Не хватало еще, чтобы из-за всякой сволочи человеку жизнь ломать! Вот только готовиться тебе надо бы дома… Лунатику будет получше, он сам сюда придет, а не сможет — я за него.

***

…Последняя партия затянулась. Пока повторили миттельшпили — в них Чернов, пожалуй, был даже сильнее, чем в дебютах, — пока решили сыграть блиц, потом еще один... Опомнились только, когда Гарик, сидевший за книжкой в углу, вдруг засопел громче. Посмотрели, и оказалось, что спит.

— Его теперь ничем не разбудишь, — сказал Родька — испугался, что Чернов уйдет, не доиграв. — Его вечером, меня утром…

— Твои, наверно, тоже легли уже?

— Может, и легли. А мы через окно.

— Ну ты жук, — протянул Чернов и вдруг усмехнулся. — Вчера мне говорил, что никаких девчонок, а сегодня вон с какой цацей…

— С какой еще?.. — задохнулся Родька. — Это с Буровой, что ли? Да нужна она мне! Никто мне не нужен!.. — и с отчаяния двинул ферзя, в два хода завершив игру. Ведь хотел же подольше протянуть!

— Не нужен так не нужен. Давай свою лестницу.

— Внизу меня подождите, — пробурчал Родька.

— Куда? Сказано — дома сиди!

— Я только до забора, покажу, где доску отодвинуть…

Чернов спустился легко, Родька, как назло, в темноте зацепился за гвоздь, долго корячился, да вдобавок соскользнул со ступеньки. 

— Тихо ты, — прошипел Чернов ему в ухо, подхватывая и помогая удержать равновесие.

Родька закаменел, не шевелясь. Чернов держал его за плечи; стоял он так близко, что при свете луны Родька различал в зрачках свое отражение. Совсем дурея, он вдохнул, втянул в себя запах табака, пота, одеколона. Плевать! Пусть хоть сажают, хоть чего, он не может больше…

— Тихо, — повторил Чернов, все так же не отнимая рук. — Нельзя, дурак ты…

— Да-а-а…

Родька опомнился, рванулся прочь. 

— Ну-ка перестань, — Чернов смотрел на него в упор. — Очухался? Ты что творишь, парень? 

— Н-ничего…

— Вот и хорошо. И не вздумай забывать, что ничего. Тебе повезло, что на меня нарвался, а мог ведь и на кого другого…

— Не мог… — Родька, не помня себя, подался в обратную сторону, к Чернову, утыкаясь в плечо.

— Стой…

Но Родька уже обнял его, обхватил обеими руками, вжался как можно теснее, едва держась на ногах.

— Все, все… — Чернов отстранился почти мгновенно, но Родьке не показалось, точно — перед этим он тоже притиснул его к себе, мазнув губами по виску. — Где тут эта доска?

***

Пятницу Родька проходил как в тумане, вздрагивая, когда кто-нибудь окликал его. Неведомо как заработал трояк по литературе, но больше сидел, уставившись в никуда, снова и снова перебирая в памяти каждую секунду. Было? Не было? К вечеру он и сам запутался, а когда вместо Чернова пришел Рэм Леонидыч, почти обрадовался: по крайней мере, не нужно было притворяться.  
Мать и отца, похоже, держали в курсе. По крайней мере, они не спрашивали, почему к Родьке все ходят на дом, и только поглядывали тревожно.

— Долго нам еще? — спросил Гарик, с тоской глядя в окно. Родька сочувственно вздохнул: в такую погоду хотелось гулять, а не сидеть на постылевшем чердаке, где и разогнуться-то как следует не удавалось. Герка — он видел в школе — тоже была на пределе, у нее срывалась подготовка к отчетному концерту в музыкалке, и даже якобы ушибленный палец, замотанный бинтом, по словам учительницы, не мог служить уважительной причиной для пропусков.

Пятница кое-как переползла в субботу. После уроков Родьку опять вызвал Филипп Филиппыч, строго-настрого наказал завтра не опаздывать и одеться прилично, чтобы, по его словам, не посрамить честь учебного заведения. Гарик уговорил-таки Антонину пойти провожать Герку вместе, и Родька, оставшись в кои веки один, наконец взялся за эндшпили и увлекся так, что вздрогнул, когда под окном засвистели.

Он выглянул: внизу стоял Чернов.

— Вы там спите, что ли? День белый, — ухмыльнулся он. Родька поспешно сбросил лестницу и привычно протянул руку — как протянул бы, например, Гарику. И понял, что делает, только когда Чернов перекинул ногу через подоконник и оглядел чердак.

— Гарьку куда девал?

— Они того… провожают… Вместе с Антониной.

— Беда! — синие глаза смеялись. — А ты как — готов?

— Вроде бы.

В голове у него вместо дебютов, миттельшпилей и эндшпилей творилась какая-то путаница.

— Ну, давай посмотрим. Возьму белых для разнообразия. Расставляй!

Играли молча, не глядя друг на друга. Родька дышал с трудом — воздух казался густым, горячим, пыль сама собой вставала столбом и лезла в горло. Из окна, которое позабыли закрыть, тянуло сладковатым запахом лопающихся почек.

— Мат, — прохрипел наконец Родька.

— Силен! Надо было на спор играть — я, было дело… — он вдруг прикусил губу. — Ну и ну, сам подсказал. Все, ты ничего не слышал, я ничего не говорил. Забудь, понял?

— Забыл, — как китайский болванчик, кивнул Родька.

— Все забыл?

Кровь бросилась в лицо. Стало жарко. Родька отшвырнул белого короля, которого до сих пор сжимал в кулаке, схватил Чернова за ворот, рванул к себе:

— Ты… Ты чего так… Я не… — слов не хватало.

— Да уж вижу, что ты не, — Чернов аккуратно отцепил его пальцы, но свою руку не убрал, так и держал. — Натура моя дурацкая, не хочу, а нарываюсь. Нам бы поговорить серьезно, а?

Родька смотрел на него, полыхая жаром с ног до головы. Он не то что говорить — даже думать сейчас не мог.

— Завтра, после турнира. Считай, я тебе должен.

— Проиграю, — пробормотал Родька из последних сил. — Точно…

— Отставить панику!

И тут, как во сне, Чернов свободной рукой коснулся его щеки, осторожно провел пальцами, потянул к себе.  
Глаза у Родьки закрылись сами собой. Он не верил до последнего и только вздохнул изумленно, когда почувствовал, как чужие губы касаются его губ, как чужой язык осторожно размыкает их и проникает внутрь. Голова кружилась, все кругом плыло и дрожало. Он из последних сил цеплялся за Чернова, понимая, что сейчас опозорится окончательно, и почти не веря, что все происходит наяву.

— Жив? — спросил его Чернов время спустя. Сколько прошло — минута или час, — Родька не знал и только с трудом шевельнул онемевшими от поцелуев губами:

— Да.

— Обещаешь не проигрывать?

— Да, — повторил он.

Эпилог.

1.

«Вчера от рук иностранных наймитов героически погиб наш земляк, верный сын Коммунистической партии Сергей Орестович Чернов. Безвинно оклеветанный, через много лет добившийся восстановления своего доброго имени, он не держал ни на кого зла, но отдал жизнь, защищая своих товарищей от пуль подлых оборотней, которые много лет таили свои преступные замыслы, нанося ущерб делу построения социализма. Понимая, что час их близок, эти нелюди проникли на городской праздник и открыли стрельбу, но товарищ Чернов, разгадав их намерения, ценою собственной жизни сумел остановить преступление. Ныне их ожидает суд, но даже самый суровый приговор не сможет заглушить нашей скорби. Память о товарище Чернове навсегда сохранится в наших сердцах. По предложению трудящихся именем товарища Чернова будет названа одна из улиц нашего города (бывшая Распорная)…»

2.

«Привет, молодожены! Простите, что так и не успел на свадьбу. Все письма получил разом, только когда сошел на берег. Что ж вы, черти, заранее не сказали? Но билет уже на руках, премиальные я получил, подарки упаковал, так что приеду — не отвертитесь, будем второй раз гулять. Герка, можешь радоваться, я поступил на заочный на радиотехнику, скоро вас догоню. Одно до сих пор в голове не укладывается — что жить мне придется на улице Чернова. Я ему пообещал тогда, накануне турнира, никогда не проигрывать. Вот, держу слово. А про женитьбу вы меня спрашиваете зря. Жениться как не собирался, так и не собираюсь. Ну да приеду и поговорим. Остаюсь навсегда любящий вас Родион Ласкин».

fin


End file.
